


Human Behavior

by Lucifuge5



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Sex Is Not The Enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He'd always liked the pretty things.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 Sex is Not the Enemy challenge for [this prompt](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lcrxqmazGR1qfoilao1_500.jpg).
> 
>  **Warning:** Mikeyway is 17-years old in this fic.
> 
> Betaed by Akamine_chan. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

For a Sunday afternoon, Last Chance was packed with people. Figures, with Halloween being only five days away, anyone and everyone would be scrambling for last minute costumes that woudn’t break their wallet. Getting to this specific thrift shop took two separate buses and enough time for Mikey to play through most of the Smashing Pumpkin’s catalog in his ipod. With Gerard away at SVA, his mom picking today of all days to run errands and Ray still grounded for ditching his cousin’s _quinceañera_ party for a show he went to with Mikey two weeks ago, there really wasn’t any other way Mikey could’ve gotten all the way to this part of Jersey.

Armed with the $40 burning in his pocket--it had almost killed him, but he'd avoided the record store for all of last week--and his skills at picking up cheap (but not cheap-looking) clothing meant he’d have a bounty by the time he got to the cashier.

His armful of gender-neutral clothing (a dark blue wool peacoat, two brand-new grey hoodies and a purple scarf) alongside the very feminine dark red skirt that might reach his knees if he took out the hem, a short-sleeved pink polyester top and the two black with white polka dots dresses were a great find. All he needed now were the right undergarments.

One of the first things he’d learned from his mother’s _Cosmopolitan_ was how the right foundation would make an outfit. He’d been around twelve when he’d come across that. By that age, his interests were already divvied up between watching WWF with his brother (with later reenactments in the living room much to their mom’s annoyance) and MTV (for both the great music and the awesome-terrible clothing most of the women-- _except_ Joan Jett--would wear in the videos.)

He squeezed in between a group of people, throwing a couple of “excuse me’s” to no one in particular, thankful that there was enough of a crowd for anyone to notice which section of the store was Mikey’s ultimate destination. Already pretty good at making himself seem unimportant or invisible to others, approaching the women’s underwear aisle didn’t take too much effort.

Trying not to stumble against the three women who were buying what could either be tube tops or really short mini-skirts, Mikey picked up his pace even though inside he was a few seconds away from fainting. This was the first time he was actually buying the kind of clothing he’d been thinking, fantasizing, _drooling after._

~*~

He'd always liked the pretty things.

It had taken him a while to figure out the connection between how the insides of his stomach fluttered when he saw a pretty dress and the occasional boner he'd get. Sometimes, he could spend a long time reading fashion magazines, studying the soft cut of a light green knit dress or the way that navy sequined skirt hugged the model’s tiny hips, his fingers touching the pages as if that would get him that much closer to wearing the clothes.

Other times, all he had to do was think about the way _he_ would look in that dress or the skirt for his dick to want to join the festivities. Yielding to the images that had made him hard, Mikey would let his mind go where it wanted as he jerked himself stupid over wearing the clothing in public or maybe behind closed doors and in front of an imaginary boy or girl. Every now and then, he’d imagine being touched while wearing the same kind of slip dress Courtney Love wore on the cover of SPIN’s August issue. Gentle or rough, the hands of the imaginary person would glide down the sides of Mikey’s body, leaving him feeling like he was on the verge of burning from the inside out. 

Lying on his bed, the whole world would then dissolve into a mix of silk and desire. He would come hard enough to see stars and fall asleep full of yearning that one day he could make all of that a reality.

The thrill that every so often ran down to his dick wasn’t about wanting to be a woman. At least, he felt pretty sure about that after spending a couple of sleepless nights online reading everything there was to read about crossdressing. That he had found some hot-as-fuck crossdressing porn to download was a nice bonus.

(And the whole boner/no-boner vibe kept him from talking about it openly with Gerard. How could he explain to Gerard what he didn't understand himself? Still, he had (mostly) made up his mind to start talking to Gerard about it when Gee came back home for Thanksgiving. Maybe Gee could help him sort a few things out and then they would drink a little and go to a house party or two.

Mikey knew his brother loved him, but he didn’t know if he was ready to answer all of the questions Gee would shoot at him.)

~*~

Not wanting to appear to be a creep, Mikey practically zoomed through the lingerie section while avoiding having a heart attack at the same time. He ended up with a couple of black bras, one peach waist corset with matching garter belt and an unopened package of panties he thought might fit him. In an ideal world, he would’ve had privacy to try the clothing on. Guessing size and fit was a total pain in the ass, but there weren’t any other options. Cheap and relatively cool clothing aside, Last Chance didn’t have any dressing rooms.

Slowing down as he headed to the register, Mikey let his face grow slack until he looked half-bored, half-asleep. The line was long but moved fast. He took his place behind a man holding on to a cart filled with angel paintings and did his best not to space out. No one knew him in this town, but that didn’t mean he could drop his guard. 

(The same way he did two months ago when he had accidentally bought a large girl’s t-shirt with black and white stripes at a thrift shop in Belleville. The fit was snug, to the point that his grandma squinted at him, asking if he had set the washer to ‘shrink.’ Mikey had blushed then, balling up his hands into fists to keep from pulling at the hem of the t-shirt.

Thankfully, Gerard had chosen that exact moment to show up to dinner wearing a smidgen of eyeliner. Elena then looked at Mikey then Gerard, giving them both a smile.)

~*~

His original plan had been to make a joke to the register lady about dressing up like a cheerleader or an approximation thereof. Putting the emphasis on "how it was Halloween", and “wouldn’t it be funny to dress up as a girl, ha, ha, ha.” However, two big obstacles popped up when he placed his finds on the counter: 1. His mind totally blanked out. 2. The elderly woman ringing up his purchases didn’t really give a shit what he was buying.

Mikey sighed with barely-hidden relief as he pocketed his change and walked out of the store. He looked at his watch. If the buses ran on schedule, he might have all the time he needed to put a few outfits before anyone else made it home. Now that Gee had moved out, he could put his girl clothes in one of the extra drawers after rearranging all of his boy clothes. His mom never came into his room. But just in case she ever did, he could always hide them far enough in his closet for no one to find. In the end, what really mattered was how he’d gotten over his anxiety about shopping for that which he needed.

Kicking the heels of his dirty Chucks against the pavement while he sat at the bus stop, he stared out into the horizon, already planning a return trip to Last Chance. The bus arrived then. 

Once he sat down on the bus, he played the Pumpkin’s _Siamese Dreams_ on repeat, holding on to the bag like it held all hope in the world.


End file.
